


A Time to Lay Down

by themuppetyone



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Merlin (TV)
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Gen, Humor, I'm so sorry, the plot bunny mugged me in a dark alley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 01:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1247338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themuppetyone/pseuds/themuppetyone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Time War, the Doctor goes a little mad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Time to Lay Down

After the time war and the destruction of Gallifrey, the Doctor goes a little mad.

Well, mad-der.

It's not terribly surprising that he winds up back on earth, or even in England. They're second homes to him after all. Landing far enough back that it's still Albion is a bit different, yeah, but in the scope of Doctor landings, doesn't really register.

The dragon, however, was a bit new. 

The dragon would normally be brilliant, but the Doctor was clearly having a off day.

The dragon poked at the blue box with a claw and took a sniff of the bewildered man-thing. Odd. She poked, gently at the man and ignored his squawk of protest. Very odd. Humans, as a rule, didn't make it to the age of 900 years. Even the local wizards rarely made it past a few hundred. Though to be fair, this one looked rather unhealthy and was wobbling and falling and clinging to the ground. 

She squinted and sniffed hard enough to muss the man thing's hair. It smelled neither of alcohol nor illness nor human age. It smelled instead of past and future, of time and space and flight.

The dragon's looked at the confused figure on the ground and sighed deeply. Clearly, some poor sod of a dragon got himself transformed into a man. Finding out how would be important later - she couldn't have her younglings doing so by accident. For now, relieving the obvious distress of her fellow draconid was imperative.

Oddly, a simple reversal spell didn't work. The man dragon's face shimmered briefly to another one with darker, curled hair and then back to the craggy and confused one. Only now it was craggy, confused, and a bit annoyed. 

"What? What are you doing? That was weird. I shouldn't be able to do that. _You_ shouldn't be able to do that either. That was you, wasn't it?"

The dragon studied him for another moment and decided that while an improvement in coherence was good, it was going to take all day at this rate, and she had other things to do. 

"Well," she rumbled, "I guess we're just going to have to try brute force." She ignored the widening of the other's eyes and paling of his cheeks. Poor thing would feel so much better in its proper shape. She hissed a transformation spell, and the man thing began to change that began with a scream and ended with a roar from a truly enormous dragon. 

She nodded in satisfaction. "You're looking much better now. I don't know how you got yourself into that fix." 

_"What? WHAT?"_

"No need to roar, my ears work perfectly well. I need to go, but I'll be back in a few days to check how the transfiguration holds. I'm Garah, by the way, and you can thank me later. When I come back, you'll have to tell me how you got stuck in that shape! That did _not_ look comfortable." 

And at that she launched into the sky, leaving an enormous, green and brown dragon curled around a small blue box with its jaw hanging open far enough to leave small dents in the ground. 

The Doctor Dragon blinked a few times. He lifted up a claw, examined it closely, put his face in his palm very carefully, and sighed. "The Doctor is a rather stupid name for a dragon, I suppose. Would it be bad form to be called Kill-Garah?" He sighed again and whined a bit. For a time, Killgarah was the planet's largest five year old and he was centuries too early for ice cream. 

Still, he did feel a lot more peaceful this way. And that castle off to the east looked like an awfully nice place to nap. It even had flags of dragons. 

**Author's Note:**

> I just couldn't get this out of my head after watching John Hurt's doctor. And then some evil people on twitter egged me on...
> 
> Edit:  
> I just saw this picture of a dragon and tardis and had to share it! It is none of my doing and completely unaffiliated with me. It is also completely adorable!  
> http://silvaniart.tumblr.com/image/82026920123


End file.
